


Iona McDougall

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [2]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song style imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: Iona McDougall prepares to save Angus.





	Iona McDougall

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon Angus McFife from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife.

She is the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, her quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is her name.

Across the wasteland I fly upon eagle.  
Before me lies the mountain of Schiehallion.  
Great and terrible, so full of evil;  
I shan't give in until all efforts have fallen.

Our quiet heroine with a destiny of chill  
With glory overcomes an awesome quest to fulfill!

She is the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, her quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is her name.

She is the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, her quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is her name.

In ancient volcano, condemned for all time,  
Inside the flame the prince awaits to die.  
Ride fast for all of Fife, but I must find a way;  
The remnants of Zargothrax is still copious might.

Power of the sorc'rous blade too great to deny;  
Glenrothes leaves may heal and the poison purify!

She is the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, her quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is her name.

She is the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, her quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is her name.

She is the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, her quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is her name.

[_solo_]

I am the princess of fair Dundee,  
Noble and pure with a heart of frost.  
Now all is saved, my quest is nigh;  
Iona McDougall is my name.


End file.
